Rumor Has It
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: "I bet she makes your heart melt, but rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore." Vera is a bad ass girl who always gets what she wants. And right now, she wants what another girl has, Ben. Based on Adele's "Rumor Has It"


**Maiden- So I came up with this after listening to Adele's 'Rumor Has It'. I thought it fit Ben and my OC Vera quite nicely. I might make this into a chapter fic, depending on the reviews I get. But for right now, it's a oneshot. And sorry for all you Benlie fans, there is a little Julie bashing. I'm a Bera shipper all the way! Mentions of Gwevin! **

Rumor Has It

The music inside the bar was, as always, upbeat and lyrical. Men and women of all ages and sexualities danced and drank together like a big, extended family. All save for a lone woman, barely in her twenties. She sat at the bar, mocha fingers stirring a mixture of vodka and pickle juice, bored. She didn't come to have fun. She didn't even come to dance, like she was known for. She didn't come to find a hookup or a one night stand. Rather to forget. Forget about _him._ Veridian Amber Lakota flatly refused to chase after men. She considered that distasteful and pathetic. She preferred for them to chase after _her. _But here she was, drinking away her memories.

She was, basically, the little sister to _his_ best friend. Vera and Kevin Ethan Levin have known each other since they were kids. So this is how the girl came to know Ben Tennyson. Golden eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anything at all to keep her amused.

"Ey V, look who came out the woodwork." chuckled a husky voice behind her. Kevin smiled warmly at the raven haired beauty. Vera followed the raven's gaze and was met with a brunette in a green leather jacket. On his arm was another onyx locked girl, but hers was significantly shorter than Vera's. Ink black tresses barely touched her chin. She wore a soft pink hoodie and white tennis skirt, a stark contrast with that of the boy's ensemble. "Ya know, he told Gwen the other day he's thinking about breaking up with Julie...in favor of someone else."

Vera outwardly chuckled, knowing she was clearly the more attractive...or perhaps that was the alcohol talking. She honestly had no clue why the teenage hero preferred this innocent little girl over a bad-ass chick like herself. She watched the couple for a few minutes. Inwardly cheering when the aforementioned girl excused herself to the bathroom. Now was her chance. She stood, shaking the alcohol fueled dizziness from her head and sauntered forward.

"Is she really what you want?" Vera hissed in his ear once she was directly behind him. Ben jumped and turned to look at her, emerald eyes almost terrified.

"Excuse me?" he asked shakily. He'd seen her quite a bit hanging around his best friend and red headed cousin. Truth be told, Benjamin found her very alluring. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Considering he already had a girlfriend.

"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds." Vera cooed, seating herself on his lap. "She's made a fool out of you and she's only bringing you down. I bet she makes your heart melt, but rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore."

"Are you drunk, Vera?" Ben asked, noting the hazy look in her black shadow covered eyes. Vera only smiled wickedly, ignoring the boy's previous question. She moved her denim covered legs to where she was straddling him. Her bottoms resting on his thighs. His eyes widened, and a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"You're not happy, are you Benji? Or did you lie to your cousin?"

"H-h-how did you know about that!"

"Did you forget that your cousin is dating my best friend? It's best friend code, sweetheart. Never keep secrets. And rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for." she finalized her words with a kiss. Not harsh and hard like Ben had expected, but feather light. Almost like nothing had happened at all. She truly lived up to her heritage. Thunderbirds were agile creatures, graceful and nimble. Her movements were fluid, but weightless. Almost like wind itself. She rose from her seat, still wearing her grin, but leaving the hero dazed and confused. With one last wink, she left the bar to wait for him to follow.


End file.
